fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Elementos
right|thumb|300px|Os quatro elementos tradicionais do Ocidente Os elementos são os princípios ou substâncias considerados como componentes do universo físico. A palavra deriva do latim elementum, "elemento, princípio, parte constitutiva", tradução do grego stoikheîon, "componente unitário de um todo, letra do alfabeto, princípio(s) fundamental(is) de uma arte ou ciência". Os primeiros pré-socráticos right|thumb|300px|''Os Quatro Elementos: Fogo'', de Joachim Beuckelaer (1569) right|thumb|300px|''Os Quatro Elementos: Ar'', de Joachim Beuckelaer (1570) right|thumb|300px|''Os Quatro Elementos: Água'', de Joachim Beuckelaer (1569) right|thumb|300px|''Os Quatro Elementos: Terra'', de Joachim Beuckelaer (1569) Segundo Vernant, "o pensamento racional tem um registro civil: conhece-se a sua data e o seu lugar de nascimento". A criança nasceu em Mileto (cidade da Jônia, extremo oriental do mundo grego) por volta de 585 a.C., e suas primeiras palavras foram: "tudo é água". É verdade que a estrutura de pensamento que serve de modelo às primeiras investigações filosóficas não era inteiramente nova. Segundo Cornford, o mesmo esquema se encontra na mitologia grega e na filosofia jônica: *1. no começo há um estado de indistinção onde nada aparece; *2. desta unidade primordial emergem, por segregação, pares de opostos, quente e frio, seco e úmido, que vão diferenciar no espaço quatro províncias: o céu de fogo, o ar frio, a terra seca, o mar úmido; *3. os opostos unem-se e interferem, cada um triunfando por sua vez sobre os outros, segundo um ciclo indefinidamente renovado, nos fenômenos meteorológicos, na sucessão das estações, no nascimento e na morte de tudo o que vive, plantas, animais e homens. A novidade não estaria na estrutura da resposta, que já se encontrava nos mitos contados por Hesíodo na Teogonia (e antes, ainda, em mitos egípcios e mesopotâmicos) e sim em procurar explicar a dinâmica da natureza não através de deuses com personalidades complexas, arbitrárias e misteriosas, mas sim através de conceitos com propriedades tão simples quanto possíveis: conceitos elementares. Em vez de explicar o que já é complexo e misterioso através de algo mais misterioso ainda, acessível apenas aos privilegiados que tiveram acesso à revelação divina (de Javé ou das Musas), procurou-se explicar o misterioso em termos que, em princípio, qualquer mortal poderia compreender, discutir e criticar racionalmente. O primeiro filósofo, Tales de Mileto, procurou na água a origem de tudo o que existe. Outros filósofos jônicos deram respostas semelhantes, mas privilegiando outros elementos: Anaximandro de Mileto, discípulo de Tales, substituiu a água pelo ápeiron (que pode ser traduzido como ilimitado, indefinido). Anaxímenes de Mileto, discípulo de Anaximandro, optou pelo ar. Heráclito de Éfeso, que viveu depois destes (cerca de 500 a.C.), preferiu o fogo. Hoje, essas escolhas podem parecer arbitrárias e mesmo ridículas, à primeira vista. Porque a água em vez do fogo, ou vice-versa? Trata-se, na verdade, de uma discussão sobre as propriedades e natureza do universo. Todos concordavam que todas as transformações e movimentos que constituem a natureza (physis) e a própria existência poderiam ser deduzidas das propriedades de uma substância única que forma todo o cosmos. Porém, não havia uma palavra para tal substância tão "neutra" quanto a atual matéria. Numa forma não tão diferente, essa discussão ainda continua entre os filósofos que dizem que o principal fundamento do universo é a matéria (materialistas) e os que dizem que é a idéia (idealistas), Deus (panteístas), o Eu (empiristas), que há um único fundamento (monistas), dois (dualistas), muitos ou infinitos (pluralistas). Para Tales (nascido na árida Fenícia), a propriedade fundamental do cosmos devia ser a vida, e o fundamento desta é a água: o sêmen é líqüido e todo alimento é suculento, ao passo que as coisas mortas secam. A água pode mudar de forma, dando origens ao sólido (gelo), ao gasoso (vapor) e ao próprio fogo na forma de calor biológico - assim, suas propriedades poderiam explicar toda a natureza. O primeiro filósofo era, portanto, radicalmente materialista. Já Anaximandro tinha um conceito mais intelectual e abstrato da substância primordial: ela não poderia ter as propriedades determinadas desta ou daquela matéria particular, mas deveria conter todas as possibilidades em estado de indeterminação, dos quais todos os seres surgiriam pela separação dos contrários. Era algo próximo ao que hoje chamaríamos simplesmente de "matéria", porém dinâmica e potencialmente viva, mais como a matéria dos físicos modernos do que como a matéria inerte e passiva da física idealista clássica. Anaxímenes voltou à vida como princípio do cosmos, mas teve dela uma imagem mais "espiritual": não a água, que lembra as funções biológicas "inferiores", mas o ar, identificado com a alma, "que nos mantêm unidos". Espírito, alma, alento, ânimo, psique, são todas palavras que derivam, em última instância, de termos que significaram originalmente respiração, vento, sopro. Quando alguém morre, dizemos que "expirou", deu o "último suspiro" e quando alguém se sente particularmente vivo, teve uma "inspiração", está "animado". Assim, o fundamento da natureza não seria algo tão grosseiro quanto os líquidos e mucos do corpo. Embora ainda fosse material e corporal, era também alma e pensamento: estava dado o primeiro passo no caminho do idealismo. Heráclito, o Obscuro, teve uma imagem da natureza que poderíamos chamar mais "pessimista", ou, talvez, mais realista. Para ele, o fundamento de tudo não era a vida como ser vivo, o viver relativamente tranqüilo e estável sugerido pela água ou pelo ar, mas o processo de nascer, lutar, amar e morrer. Tranqüilidade e estabilidade são próprios dos mortos. Tudo flui, ninguém se banha duas vezes no mesmo rio, tudo é gerado por uma luta de contrários. O fogo (hoje diríamos melhor "energia"), permanentemente em movimento, foi a melhor imagem dessa inquietação e luta cósmicas que Heráclito pôde encontrar na natureza. Não tanto pela escolha do elemento, mas sim pela substituição do ser pelo processo (dialético, quer dizer, de luta-antítese e amor-síntese de contrários) que esse elemento simboliza, seu pensamento foi o mais inovador desde Tales. Pitágoras e os Eleatas [[Imagem:Firedanckerts.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Alegoria do Fogo no mapa-múndi de Justus Danckerts, Nova Totius Terrarum Orbis Tabula (1680)]] [[Imagem:Airdanckerts.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Alegoria do Ar no mapa-múndi de Justus Danckerts, Nova Totius Terrarum Orbis Tabula (1680)]] [[Imagem:Waterdanckerts.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Alegoria da Água no mapa-múndi de Justus Danckerts, Nova Totius Terrarum Orbis Tabula (1680)]] [[Imagem:Earthdanckerts.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Alegoria da Terra no mapa-múndi de Justus Danckerts, Nova Totius Terrarum Orbis Tabula (1680)]] No mesmo ano em que Heráclito nascia, Pitágoras estava abandonando a cidade de Samos na Jônia (onde fracassou em impor suas idéias) e fundando em Crótona, na Magna Grécia (ocidente do mundo grego, no atual Sul da Itália) uma escola de pensamento não materialista e monista, como as jônicas, mas idealista e dualista: o fundamento da natureza era, para ele, não uma substância física, mas o número, as relações matemáticas (diríamos, hoje, as "leis" da natureza), que existiriam independentemente da natureza propriamente dita, num mundo das idéias. A matéria existiria, mas como algo inerte e sem propriedades, só adquirindo qualidades através da imposição de relações numéricas pelo espírito. A imagem paradigmática do cosmos de Pitágoras não era o ser vivo ou o processo biológico, mas a música, onde a matéria inerte (o ar), qualidades oriundas de uma idéia abstrata (a partitura) e expressas em relações numéricas (as notas musicais, definidas por uma certa freqüência de vibração). É de Pitágoras a expressão "música das esferas", referida à ordem do cosmos. Também se deve a Pitágoras e seus seguidores a invenção da matemática como uma ciência dedutiva rigorosa (até então ela era basicamente uma coleção de receitas práticas para cálculos), importantíssimos teoremas da geometria, e a aplicação da matemática à musica e à astronomia (explicando os movimentos dos planetas, eclipses etc.). Deve-se a Pitágoras, também, a primeira legitimação filosófica das oposições mente/corpo, espírito/matéria, razão/instinto e, por extensão, também homem/mulher (esta sempre mais identificada à natureza, logo à matéria), senhor/escravo, sagrado/profano, esoterismo/exoterismo, governante/súdito, que depois seriam desenvolvidas por Platão. Pitágoras parece ter sido o primeiro filósofo a tentar criar uma sociedade utópica a partir de idéias abstratas: uma comunidade filosófico-religiosa com seus discípulos, os quais procuravam viver de forma ideal e guardavam seus ensinamentos em rigoroso segredo. Entretanto, enquanto pitagóricos tentaram tomar o poder em Crótona e impor suas idéias, os crotonenses reagiram e Pitágoras acabou morrendo no exílio. Pitágoras não deixou escritos, pelo próprio caráter esotérico de seus ensinamentos, mas pelo que restou dos textos de seu seguidor Filolau (que vendeu na forma de livro os ensinamentos secretos em cerca de 400 a.C., pois estava na pobreza) podemos supor que ele formulou, pela primeira vez, a hipótese da pluralidade dos elementos materiais, que seriam cinco: os quatro elementos da "esfera": fogo, água, terra, ar e o holkas da esfera ("barco de carga", aparentemente algo que envolve a esfera celeste, seja pelo movimento, seja pelo seu caráter de arcabouço ou receptáculo do todo). O homem se dividia em quatro princípios: cérebro (inteligência), coração (alma e sensação), umbigo (gestação) e órgãos genitais (emissão do sêmen e criação), possivelmente associados aos quatro elementos. O cérebro indica o homem; o coração, o animal; o umbigo, a planta e os órgãos genitais, todos eles, pois "tudo floresce e cresce de um sêmen". Representantes ainda mais radicais (e monistas) do idealismo da filosofia grega na Itália foram Parmênides e Zenão, da cidade de Eléia (por isso, sua escola foi chamada eleata). Eles negaram a realidade do tempo e do movimento, reduziram a natureza, a matéria e as oposições a meras ilusões. Tudo que realmente existia era o Um, ser ideal, eterno, perfeito e imutável - idéia que encontra analogias modernas na concepção de tempo de Stephen Hawking, por exemplo (Uma Breve História do Tempo). Zenão, como Pitágoras, foi um revolucionário fracassado, e acabou torturado e executado pelo tirano de Eléia. Empédocles Empédocles de Agrigento (cidade grega da Sicília - 490 a 435 a.C.), originalmente um pitagórico (foi acusado por estes de trair os segredos da escola), criou e divulgou uma filosofia que pode ser considerada mais uma síntese do pensamento jônico com o sul-italiano e a primeira forma de pluralismo (e, apesar disso, uma forma de holismo) do que uma mera vulgarização do pitagorismo. Para ele a natureza era a síntese de quatro elementos ou deuses: água (Néstis, um eufemismo para Perséfone), ar (Hera), fogo (Zeus) e terra (Hades). Sua imagem da natureza não estava numa unidade de essência, biológica ou espiritual: era a própria pluralidade dos elementos que constituíam a natureza - o todo - relacionando-se por duas forças que também eram deusas: amizade (philia - igual a Afrodite, deusa do amor) e o ódio (neikos - Éris, a deusa da discórdia). A amizade exogâmica e mestiça, tende a unir os contrários, enquanto o ódio, endogâmico e racista (no limite, incestuoso), tende a separá-los e unir os semelhantes. Apesar da unidade da natureza ser, por assim dizer, fortuita, é bastante real: Empédocles era vegetariano por considerar que comer carne era comer a si mesmo, pois o ser é um. Essa filosofia tem em si um pouco de cada uma das precedentes (especialmente a Heráclito, pela luta/amor entre os elementos), como é fácil perceber, mas além disso deve também à mitologia. Ele expressava sua filosofia em versos, como os antigos poetas da mitologia (e também como Parmênides) e ao contrário dos filósofos jônicos materialistas. Igualava os elementos a deuses e incluía entre eles a terra, reparando a injustiça cometida pelos jônicos. Desprezada pelos filósofos jônicos como demasiado grosseira, era, na mitologia grega de Hesíodo, a origem de toda a natureza, na forma da deusa Gaia. Se o amor prevalecesse totalmente, o universo se tornaria um Todo indiferenciado como o Um dos eleatas; se o ódio fosse vitorioso, ele se decomporia em partes inconciliáveis em luta eterna, como o Fogo de Heráclito. O equilíbrio entre as duas grandes forças é que mantem o mundo como ele é. Esta concepção tem analogias na moderna teoria do caos: segundo esta, a vida precisa se manter no ponto de equilíbrio entre a ordem e o caos. A ordem total levaria à rigidez total e cristalina da máquina - o resultado final do amor de Empédocles; o caos total resultaria na massa informe de um gás, onde as moléculas se chocam desordenadamente - o ódio de Empédocles. Poderíamos também comparar estas forças com os conceitos freudianos de eros e thanatos. Anaxágoras Por volta de 430 a.C floresce na Jônia uma nova geração de filósofos materialistas. O primeiro, Anaxágoras, é contra a intuição de seus predecessores:' para ele não há um, quatro ou cinco elementos, mas sim uma infinidade deles: osso, carne, ouro, pedra etc., que se encontram misturados ou diluídos na água, ar, terra e fogo (que assim não seriam corpos simples). Um desses elementos, o espírito (''nous), tem o papel fundamental de separar, movimentar e ordenar os demais, mas é apenas uma forma sutil de matéria e não algo essencialmente diferente. O espírito separou o caos original nos quatro "elementos" tradicionais e continua separando estes nos verdadeiros elementos, que ele chamou de homeomerias. Seu "espírito" é comparável ao conceito moderno de neguentropia (entropia negativa), característica dos seres vivos. Comparando com a "amizade" de Empédocles, chama a atenção a ausência de uma força contrária: o mal não é uma força, é a mera ausência de espírito.' Demócrito A seguir, Leucipo de Mileto e seu discípulo Demócrito, materialistas mas de posse dos conceitos abstratos desenvolvidos pelos pitagóricos, dão uma resposta hoje aceita à questão original de Tales, o que é a natureza: é constituída de átomos. Não apenas há infinitas substâncias "simples": cada uma delas é constituída de infinitas partículas invisíveis e indivisíveis, mais simples ainda, diferentes em forma e tamanho, que flutuam e se chocam ao acaso no espaço vazio, submetidos a leis rigorosas mas não humanamente racionais (isto é, sem intenção ou finalidade). As forças que os movem nada têm a ver com amor ou espírito, mas sim com peso, atração e repulsão. Quando as combinações formadas ao acaso são harmoniosas, sobrevivem e se reproduzem, caso contrário, desaparecem (como na teoria darwiniana da evolução). A alma humana e os próprios deuses são feitos de átomos, particularmente sutis. Bem, mal, amor, espírito, cor, cheiro, beleza, nada disso é natural (não pertencem à ''physis), mas sim artificial ou convencional (pertencem ao nomos), isto é, dependem das características dessa disposição peculiar de átomos chamado homem e à sua maneira particular de reagir - na natureza "em si" não há qualidades além da forma e do tamanho dos átomos em movimento, nem, muito menos, valores, mas apenas quantidades. O que percebemos como qualidades são apenas efeitos do choque desses átomos e de suas formas e tamanhos peculiares com nossos órgãos sensoriais, interpretados de acordo com nossas convenções. Como bem e mal são convencionais e a alma é mortal, esta filosofia não dá caráter metafísico à ética e à perfeição moral: trata-se apenas de viver o melhor possível, isto é, de procurar os prazeres mais belos e elevados. Mais ou menos na mesma época, em Atenas, centro do mundo grego, surgiram os pensadores conhecidos como sofistas. Como Demócrito, tinham as qualidades e os juízos de valor como meras convenções humanas, mas negavam que por trás dessas convenções houvesse algo mais "real", como seriam os átomos e seus movimento. Ainda mais radicalmente relativistas, para eles as percepções e opiniões são tudo o que há. Refletem, de certa forma, o caráter democrático da sociedade ateniense: seu respeito às opiniões e percepções pode ser descrito na melhor das hipóteses como democrático e, na pior, como populista. Platão Se Demócrito deu a forma definitiva ao materialismo clássico, Sócrates e Platão fariam o mesmo com o idealismo clássico em Atenas. Criticando os materialistas jônicos e os sofistas atenienses, eles deram nova forma à tradição iniciada pelo eleatismo e pelo pitagorismo. Uma das principais inovações em relação ao pitagorismo é a idéia do Demiurgo, o deus criador que cria não só a matéria como também a alma, não mais vista como idéia abstrata mas como uma mistura peculiar de idéia e matéria, imortal mas não eterna (depende de um deus para criá-la e existe no tempo). O Demiurgo criou uma espécie de reflexo do mundo das idéias eternas, para que estas pudessem contemplar-se a si mesmas. Essas idéias não seriam apenas os números e as idéias lógico-matemáticas, mas também valores como a Justiça, a Verdade, a Beleza etc. e, acima de todas, o Bem, em nome do qual tudo foi criado. Como a matéria em si é um não-ser, pois não tem qualidades, a alma é uma mistura de ser e não-ser. A principal alma é a Alma do Mundo, a primeira criação do Demiurgo. É Platão que introduz pela primeira vez a palavra matéria (hyle), que originalmente significa madeira e, por extensão, material de construção, enfatizan'''do, portanto, sua passividade. A palavra latina materia que usamos hoje é a tradução literal de hyle.' '''Cada ser humano tem quatro almas: a alma intelectiva, que reside na cabeça; a alma irascível, guerreira, que reside no peito; a alma vegetativa, da nutrição, que está na parte do ventre acima do umbigo; e a alma sexual, no baixo ventre. Apenas a primeira é imortal e foi criada pelo Demiurgo: as demais, assim como o corpo, foram criadas por deuses menores a ele subordinados. De cima para baixo, são progressivamente mais rebeldes à razão - a ira é mais ou menos controlável, os apetites a muito custo e o sexo de forma alguma - e contém uma proporção menor de ser (idéia) e maior de não-ser (matéria). Das quatro virtudes tradicionais dos gregos, a sabedoria pertence à alma intelectiva e a coragem à alma irascível. As outras duas almas não têm virtudes próprias: a virtude da temperança é simplesmente a harmonia geral das almas e justiça é que cada uma exerça seu papel próprio (que as inferiores obedeçam).' Estas almas, referidas ao indivíduo humano, têm seu correspondente exato no Estado (Polis) na forma de classes sociais: sábios ou filósofos (alma intelectiva), guerreiros (alma irascível), proprietários (alma vegetativa), e escravos (alma sexual). A decadência do Estado, assim como a do indivíduo, acontece quando o poder passa de uma alma/classe superior a uma inferior. De cima para baixo sucedem-se a aristocracia (governo de filósofos, a polis ideal de Platão), timocracia (governo de guerreiros, Esparta), oligarquia (governo de ricos), democracia (governo desordenado de todas as classes misturadas, como Platão vê Atenas) e tirania (governo "populista" de um povo de escravos) na escala do Estado e, na escala do indivíduo, o pensador amante da sabedoria (philosophos), o ambicioso amante das honras (philotimos), o avarento amante do dinheiro (philokhrematos), o libertino amante da igualdade de todos os prazeres e da liberdade (phileleutheros) e o pervertido amante do prazer sexual, escravizado pelo tirânico Eros (philerastes). O homem democrático é uma espécie de "caos" onde se misturam os quatro elementos, os demais são todos governados por um elemento, mais alto ou mais baixo. center|thumb|450px|Os cinco sólidos platônicos e os elementos correspondentes A matéria ganha algum grau de ser ao lhe ser imposta uma forma (idéia). Como há apenas cinco sólidos perfeitos (isto é, figuras geométricas tridimensionais com todas as faces iguais), pode haver, no máximo, cinco elementos: ao tetraedro (4 faces), forma mais simples e "pura", corresponde o fogo; ao octaedro (8 faces), o ar; ao icosaedro (20 faces), a água; ao cubo (6 faces), o mais difícil de mover, a terra. Restou o dodecaedro (12 faces): inicialmente, não foi associado a um elemento, mas ao "Todo". O éter aparece como elemento apenas no Epinomis, possivelmente o último escrito de Platão, que também trata dos gênios dos elementos. Até então era considerado como uma forma de ar. Há três formas de fogo (chama, luz e brasas), duas de ar (éter e névoa), duas de água (líqüida e sólida) e uma de terra. Vale notar que os metais eram considerados uma forma do elemento água, pois se tornam líqüidos ao serem aquecidos. O mercúrio, assim, era visto como o metal por excelência, o mais puro ou primitivo de todos. Como o tetraedro, o octaedro e o icosaedro têm todos faces triangulares, as partículas de fogo podem transformar-se em água e ar e vice-versa por recombinação de faces (mas a terra, de faces quadradas, e o quinto elemento, de faces pentagonais, teriam que ser imunes a transformações em outros elementos). Os números dos elementos são 1 (fogo), 2 (ar), 3 (água) e 4 (terra). Em termos da teoria dos elementos, a característica de Platão está principalmente na forma como ele os hierarquiza. Se, para Empédocles eles eram iguais em valor, agora formam uma escada que vai do instinto grosseiro ao espírito puro. Essa escada de quatro ou cinco degraus se repete em tudo: elementos, indivíduo, Estado, formas de conhecimento e deuses. No campo dos seres em geral e do conhecimento, temos no alto a idéia do Bem, foco de tudo. De cima para baixo, teríamos primeiro as idéias puras (noeta superiores), conhecidas pelo intelecto ou razão intuitiva (noesis); depois as construções matemáticas ou científicas (noeta inferiores), conhecidos através do entendimento ou razão discursiva (dianoia); em terceiro lugar os seres materiais (zoa), conhecidos através da crença ou senso comum (pistis); e finalmente as imagens, sombras ou reflexos (eikones), conhecidos através da imaginação (eikasia). No campo dos deuses e seres sobrenaturais, temos no alto de tudo os deuses astrais, feitos de fogo, correspondentes ao céu e aos sete planetas. Em seguida, de cima para baixo, os gênios (daimones) de éter, os gênios de ar, os gênios de água e, finalmente, os seres terrestres (homens e animais). A função dos gênios é preencher o abismo entre deuses e homens e permitir a comunicação entre os extremos (analogamente aos anjos cristãos). Aristóteles center|thumb|450px|Os quatro elementos sublunares e suas quatro qualidades, segundo Aristóteles O maior rival de Platão veio a ser o mais brilhante de seus discípulos: Aristóteles, um jônico educado em Atenas. Preocupado em conciliar o rigor lógico-matemático do platonismo com os conhecimentos físicos dos jônicos (e suas próprias pesquisas em biologia, da qual foi o pioneiro), ele modificou radicalmente a teoria das idéias de Platão: para Aristóteles, as idéias não existem num mundo a parte, mas neste mesmo, enquanto formas que movem, moldam e regem os seres materiais. As qualidades, para ele, são reais, embora não possam existir sem uma substância (ou seja, matéria com uma forma) que as apresente. Forma não deve ser entendida, nesse contexto, como figura (no sentido em que falamos de forma redonda ou quadrada), mas como a força, lei ou princípio que molda um corpo e seus movimentos. A alma não existe independentemente do corpo (com uma exceção do "intelecto ativo", adiante mencionado), é a forma que move o corpo humano; Deus não é o criador, mas apenas a forma que move o universo ou, mais precisamente, é o motor do céu e, através deste, dos planetas e do Sol, cujos ciclos, por sua vez, aquecem e esfriam a Terra, assim provocando os movimentos de todos os seus seres. O universo não foi criado, é eterno e seus ciclos se repetirão por toda a eternidade. Eternas são também as espécies de seres vivos, embora os indivíduos não o sejam. Nessa filosofia, os elementos são as formas fundamentais da matéria não-viva e têm por função explicar dois tipos de movimento: o movimento local (movimento propriamente dito, locomoção) e a alteração ou movimento qualitativo (vaporização, aquecimento, resfriamento, ressecamento). left|thumb|250px|A disposição dos elementos no universo, segundo Aristóteles Para Aristóteles, há apenas três tipos de movimento local natural: centrípeto (rumo ao centro da Terra), centrífugo (rumo ao alto) e circular. O movimento circular é a característica da forma do éter, que ademais tem a propriedade de ser o único elemento incorruptível - isto é, não se transforma em nenhum outro - e de ser o elemento que constitui o céu e os corpos celestes (que, em Platão, eram de fogo). O movimento centrífugo é o do fogo e do ar, considerados leves; o centrípeto é o da água e da terra, considerados pesados. Cada um dos elementos tende, por sua forma, a se mover para uma esfera que é seu lugar natural: assim, abaixo da esfera de éter, haveria uma esfera de fogo (que dá origem aos cometas), uma esfera de ar (atmosfera), uma esfera de água (hidrosfera) e uma esfera de terra (a Terra) - quanto mais pesado, mais inferior o elemento. Todos os outros movimentos locais são violentos ou forçados, isto é, são contrários à tendência natural da matéria não-viva e provocados por outros tipos de formas isto é, por Deus ou pelas almas dos seres vivos. Além do peso ou leveza, os quatro "elementos" inferiores têm, cada um, mais duas qualidades que Aristóteles chama de os verdadeiros elementos, já que fogo, água etc. são compostos destas qualidades mais a matéria-prima, que não tem qualidades. Assim fogo = matéria-prima + calor + secura, ar = matéria-prima + calor + umidade, água = matéria-prima + frio + umidade e terra = matéria-prima + frio + secura. Um elemento se transforma em outro quando uma das qualidades se transforma na oposta , devido, por exemplo, ao calor do Sol. Ao contrário do que acontece em Platão, inferioridade e superioridade não têm aqui um significado "moral", mas simplesmente físico - um elemento não é melhor, nem mais real que outro. Porém, Aristóteles reconhece uma hierarquia "moral" ou "escada do ser" relativa à vida e às almas: todos os elementos estão iguais e no degrau mais baixo porque não tem alma, ou vida; logo acima vêm os vegetais, que só têm alma nutritiva (ou vegetativa); depois os animais, que têm alma nutritiva e sensitiva (ou apetitiva); depois os homens, que têm alma nutritiva, sensitiva e intelectiva. Os quatro elementos (ou suas quatro qualidades) e as três almas fazem sete formas que constituem o ser humano e todo o mundo sublunar - número que, por isso (e por coincidir com o número de planetas então conhecidos e com o número de notas da música ocidental), tornou-se particularmente importante para o misticismo e a magia ocidentais, embora não fosse de importância especial para os pitagóricos nem para os cabalistas (que davam mais importância ao dez). A alma intelectiva do homem tem uma característica especial: ela contém em si um "intelecto ativo" divino, o espírito ou mente (nous), o poder de pensar, que é imortal e independente do corpo individual. Entretanto, isso não significa imortalidade pessoal, pois a individualidade está contida no "intelecto passivo", que inclui a imaginação, o pensamento discursivo e a memória, que morre com o corpo. Trata-se de uma imortalidade impessoal e abstrata, mas que dá ao homem uma participação especial na ordem cósmica. Ao contrário das demais espécies, ele não é imortal apenas pela propagação física de sua forma nos descendentes, mas também através da permanência de sua essência enquanto mente humana coletiva. Hermetismo e Alquimia Cinco séculos depois de Platão, já sentindo a necessidade de competir com o cristianismo ascendente, os filósofos pagãos de Alexandria tentam sintetizar sua doutrina num corpo sistemático, expresso numa série de obras escritas entre 100 e 300 d.C. Estes filósofos de uma época de decadência intelectual estavam convencidos que tudo que era antigo era puro e santo e que os mais antigos pensadores viviam mais perto dos deuses do que seus sucessores. Por isso, para dar maior autoridade a seus escritos, os atribuíram a Thot, deus egípcio que os gregos identificaram, sincreticamente, com seu próprio deus Hermes, o Trismegisto (três vezes grande), concebido como uma pessoa real, um sacerdote egípcio que teria vivido numa antiguidade remota, muito anterior à idade de ouro da Grécia clássica. Assim, estas obras e sua filosofia serão conhecidas como herméticas. Esta filosofia era a síntese das escolas mais populares de seu tempo - o platonismo e o estoicismo - como influências do misticismo oriental e buscava cultivar a intuição (nous), mais do que a razão, para alcançar o conhecimento das coisas divinas e do significado do mundo. Em torno dela, se desenvolveram as que viriam a ser as principais tradições esotéricas do Ocidente: a astrologia, a alquimia, a magia, a numerologia. Sua influência foi considerável, mesmo na cultura popular: é a astrologia de Alexandria que dará ao Império Romano os nomes, até então inexistentes, dos dias da semana (dias do Sol, da Lua, de Mercúrio etc.) que prevalecerão em quase todas as línguas da Europa apesar dos esforços da Igreja Cristã para erradicá-los (a exceção é, justamente, o Português). A vitória do cristianismo, que consegue cooptar os próprios imperadores romanos a partir de 300 d.C., leva à crescente repressão da filosofia pagã hermética e mesmo à sua versão cristianizada, conhecida como gnóstica. Seus santuários em Alexandria e nas áreas mais diretamente submetidas ao poder imperial são destruídos. Porém, a tradição sobrevive em pontos mais isolados do Oriente Médio (como a cidade mesopotâmica de Harran) até mesmo à queda do próprio Império Romano e à ascensão da religião islâmica e do império árabe. Idade Média [[Imagem:Elementos5.jpg|right|thumb|300px|''Os Cinco Grandes Elementos'' em Sphæra Mundi de Orantius Fineus (1542)]] Os árabes, principalmente a partir de Harran, recuperam a filosofia grega, assim como a magia, a astrologia e a alquimia de origem hermética, ao mesmo tempo que suas conquistas os colocam em contato com as civilizações indiana e chinesa. Sua civilização recolhe todas estas influências e as difunde pelo vasto mundo islâmico, tornando-se a mais brilhante e inovadora da Idade Média. Um dos seus centros mais brilhantes será Al-Andalus, isto é, a Península Ibérica conquistada pelos exércitos árabes em 711 e onde se funda o emirado (depois califado) de Córdoba. A Península Ibérica se torna uma rica e dinâmica sociedade multicultural e multi-racial, a mais brilhante da Europa. Sob os emires omíadas, convivem pacificamente sefaraditas (judeus espanhóis), moçárabes (cristãos integrados na civilização árabe) e muçulmanos de três raças: árabes vindos da Síria, berberes da África do Norte e os latinos convertidos ao Islã, conhecidos como muladis. Sob o domínio árabe, são introduzidas na Europa a cana-de-açúcar, o algodão, o arroz e as frutas cítricas; cria-se uma marinha mercante; explora-se a mineração do ouro, mercúrio, ferro e cobre; surgem manufaturas têxteis e metalúrgicas, vidrarias, fábricas de papel e produtos de couro, colocando Al-Andalus muito à frente da Europa cristã e num nível de desenvolvimento superior ao do Império Romano em seu apogeu. Surge a primeira escola de medicina da Europa, além de escolas de direito, filosofia, astronomia e matemática. Mesmo na sua fase de decadência política, já no século XII, o Al-Andalus ou Andaluzia sob o domínio dos almóadas ainda é um grande centro cultural, famoso pela poesia, música e filosofia. Entre os filósofos, destaca-se Averróes (Ibn Rush) de Córdoba, que recupera a filosofia aristotélica, sustenta a independência do pensamento frente aos dogmas religiosos e estuda o homem como membro do reino animal. Seu rigor lógico e científico terá um enorme impacto na Europa e encontrará numerosos seguidores entre os cristãos interessados nas questões filosóficas. Os próprios teólogos cristãos, para não se sentirem refutados pela brilhante racionalidade "muçulmana", serão obrigados a também estudar Aristóteles para conciliá-lo com os dogmas cristãos. Graças aos trabalhos de Tomás de Aquino e apesar da resistência dos tradicionalistas, pouco a pouco o racionalismo aristotélico se torna um complemento indispensável da tradição como fundamento da fé e do pensamento em todo o Ocidente. Seu contemporâneo, o andaluz Moisés Maimônides, também estuda a filosofia grega e cria os fundamentos do racionalismo judeu. Outros aspectos da cultura, ciência e matemática andaluzes se difundem pela Europa, inclusive os conhecimentos astronômico-astrológicos (até hoje, a maioria das estrelas tem nomes árabes) e o conhecimento dos algarismos arábicos e do zero, dos algoritmos, da álgebra, do xadrez, do jogo de cartas, da alquimia (inclusive o uso do alambique e a produção do álcool) e da pólvora. Junto com o aristotelismo e com uma vasta gama de conhecimentos práticos e científicos, difunde-se também a antiga tradição hermética: o primeiro tratado hermético a se difundir no Ocidente e inspirar os magos da Renascença italiana, o Picatrix, foi um escrito árabe supostamente traduzido para o espanhol por ordem de Afonso, o Sábio. Pelo mesmo caminho, retornaram à Europa as idéias de Demócrito e Pitágoras, incluindo o atomismo e o heliocentrismo. Isto representou um imensa mudança de perspectiva para a cultura cristã ocidental, onde desde a cristianização do Império Romano até cerca do ano 1000, as preocupações com a matéria haviam sido deixadas completamente à margem de qualquer filosofia séria e a natureza só interessava enquanto alegoria do plano cristão da salvação. Os primeiros cristãos se dividiram entre os que eram adeptos de um platonismo “cristianizado” (Santo Agostinho, ou mesmo o próprio São Paulo, entre outros), e os que eram partidários radicais da fé, contrários a qualquer forma de pensamento racional como mera presunção humana (bem-aventurados os pobres de espírito...). Porém, estes não prevaleceram e assim o mais idealista dos grandes filósofos gregos, Platão, foi aceito como precursor do cristianismo (e até mesmo como divinamente inspirado por alguns dos primeiros Padres da Igreja). Aristóteles, que não acreditava num Deus criador nem na imortalidade pessoal, foi banido do horizonte cristão até meados da Idade Média e sua reintrodução representou uma enorme abertura para o pensamento ocidental. Ao contrário de Platão, que desprezava as ciências e as artes quando não se relacionavam com a busca da perfeição ética, Aristóteles tinha um campo de interesses vastíssimo, que abrangia a biologia, a medicina, a meteorologia, a astronomia, a lógica, a retórica e a estética, a política, a metafísica, as matemáticas e a astronomia, reunidos num corpo de conhecimentos coerente e com explicações que satisfaziam o senso comum. Ele era a enciclopédia de seu tempo e sua redescoberta foi um passo decisivo na preparação do Renascimento. Demócrito, que não acreditava em um Deus supremo nem em imortalidade de espécie alguma, permaneceu inconciliável com o cristianismo e só pôde voltar a exercer influência no Ocidente cristão através de correntes subterrâneas e heréticas. Sua influência, ainda grande no período romano através de seus sucessores Epicuro e Luciano, foi totalmente banida pelo cristianismo e toda a sua vasta obra (ética, física, matemática, astronomia, meteorologia, literatura, e mesmo assuntos tão técnicos como a medicina, a agricultura e a luta com armas pesadas), foi perdida, exceto uns poucos fragmentos. Com sua recuperação através dos árabes, Demócrito tornou-se uma espécie de "padroeiro" dos materialistas e, em particular, dos magos e alquimistas da idade média, que muitas vezes atribuíram a ele seus próprios escritos (sua "desforra" viria apenas em 1808, quando Dalton mostrou que os elementos químicos são constituídos de átomos). Um exemplo de síntese dos pensamentos platônico, aristotélico, cristão e mesmo democritiano foi o filósofo catalão Ramon Llull. Para ele, a tradicional correspondência astros-alma aceita pelos astrólogos deve ser expandida para incluir todos os seres: a essência de um mineral tem correspondente numa espécie de planta, num animal, na alma humana e num astro. A escada de Llull tem nove degraus: instrumentativa (instrumentos feitos pelo homem); elementativa (os elementos); vegetativa (vegetais); sensitiva (animais); imaginativa (produtos da imaginação); homo (homem); caelum (céus e planetas); angelus (anjos); e Deus. Toda ela está interligada, e a base dessa interligação está justamente em que a quinta-essência não constitui apenas os céus, mas também a terra e os quatro elementos, estando contida nos seres do mundo na forma de "espírito". A sua quinta-essência é mais semelhante à alma tal como imaginada por Demócrito do que ao éter de Aristóteles, com o detalhe de que agora também os minerais (principalmente os cristais) são vistos como uma forma de vida, ou de quase-vida. Essa teoria influenciou muito a alquimia, pois permite explicar como processos alquímicos podem afetar a alma humana, da mesma forma que os astrólogos acreditam que os astros o fazem. Os alquimistas procuraram mesmo isolar fisicamente a "essência" de certos minerais e plantas, geralmente com a ajuda de álcool. Renascença O período da Renascença, porém, caracterizou-se por uma retomada do interesse pela matemática e por um maior interesse pela Antiguidade em geral. Por isso, o aristotelismo acabou se tornando uma força reacionária. Havia se transformado na ortodoxia da filosofia e da teologia católicas e seus partidários desconfiavam das idéias que estavam surgindo e que agora eram realmente novas, não simplesmente recuperadas da Antiguidade. Por isso, alguns dos maiores inovadores da Renascença (como Bruno e Galileu) e os pensadores protestantes procuraram inspiração no ainda mais arcaico Platão para respaldar-se filosoficamente com seu rigor lógico-matemático frente à Igreja, agora "aristotélica". Galileu, por exemplo, disse que "a matemática foi o alfabeto com que Deus escreveu o Universo", frase que poderia ser de Platão ou até de Pitágoras, mas a verdadeira originalidade de seu pensamento não estava aí e sim no seu uso dos sentidos e de instrumentos técnicos em experiências e observações que Platão nunca aceitaria nem compreenderia. Deve-se a Galileu a última variante filosófico-científica da teoria clássica dos cinco elementos. Ele propôs que a matéria fosse constituída de partículas de diferentes formas flutuando no vazio (como em Demócrito), mas essas formas seriam apenas cinco (como em Platão), cada uma correspondendo a um elemento e a um órgão do sentido: partículas sólidas ao tato, ígneas ao olfato, líquidas ao paladar, aéreas à audição e a luz à visão. Como em Demócrito, as propriedades dessas partículas seriam apenas tamanho, figura, número e movimento: o restante seria apenas um efeito secundário dos sentidos humanos. Tradição Esotérica Ocidental A maior parte da tradição esotérica do ocidente se formou na segunda parte da Idade Média e tomou sua forma atual no começo da Idade Moderna, mas suas raízes estão na filosofia grega (e nas mitologias egípcia e babilônica, que a influenciaram). Incluímos aqui a astrologia, a alquimia, a magia, a numerologia, a cartomancia e a maçonaria; mas não o espiritismo e a teosofia, que se formaram bem mais recentemente a partir de uma conjunção do esoterismo ocidental com a tradição indiana e a ciência do século XIX. A astrologia é mais conhecida adaptação do conceito dos quatro elementos. Os doze signos do zodíaco, na forma atual, nada mais são do que a combinação dos quatro elementos com três qualidades, estas chamadas cardinal, fixa e mutável. Os signos de fogo e ar são chamados masculinos; os de terra e água, femininos. Na astrologia, o fogo é associado principalmente à vontade e auto-afirmação; o ar, à inteligência e ao raciocínio abstrato; a água, à emoção; e a terra, aos sentidos e ao raciocínio prático - ou resumindo, o tradicional provérbio ocultista: querer, saber, ousar e calar. Em relação à tradição platônica, é uma concepção menos hierárquica: a terra não é simples matéria inerte, mas também raciocínio prático; a água não é mero apetite, mas emoção e fantasia. Outras associações comuns na astrologia são: Note-se que os apetrechos habituais dos mágicos são semelhantes aos naipes e também relacionados aos elementos: vara, cajado ou cetro (fogo), espada (ar), cálice (água) e disco, bandeja ou tabuleiro (terra). As cores usualmente associadas aos elementos pela magia e pela alquimia são vermelho (fogo), amarelo (ar), verde (água) e azul (terra). [[Imagem:4elementos.jpg|right|thumb|300px|''Os elementos'', ilustração na Philosophia reformata do alquimista Johann Daniel Mylius (1622) - da esquerda para a direita, terra, água, ar e fogo.]] A associação com "animais" faz parte tanto da tradição astrológica quanto da cristã. Os quatro animais são os quatro signos "fixos" (Águia está por Escorpião - daí a associação com a água - e Homem por Aquário) e também os quatro evangelistas: Homem é Mateus (que trata de Cristo como homem), Leão é Marcos (que o trata como Rei), Touro é Lucas (que o trata como vítima sacrificial) e Águia é João (o mais místico e inspirado). Estas são também as quatro partes da Esfinge (cabeça humana, asas de águia, peito de leão e traseiro de touro). Há também uma associação destes animais e elementos com os anjos: leão/fogo - Miguel, homem(às vezes, dragão)/ar - Rafael, águia/água - Gabriel e touro/terra - Uriel. A cartomancia, ou mais precisamente o Tarô, adota uma concepção dos elementos mais próxima da platônica e da aristotélica. O Tarô procura ser um modelo do mundo, onde os Arcanos Maiores representam os céus (o éter) e os menores a terra e a sociedade. Paus é fogo (viagens, empreendimentos); Espadas, ar (conflitos); Copas, água (amores) e Ouros, terra (dinheiro). O fogo recupera o papel de comando que tinha em Platão (Paus é, originalmente, o cetro real), ar está ligado à "alma irascível" e à classe guerreira; mas se água é a "alma sexual" (e ligada à classe sacerdotal, simbolizada pelo cálice da missa) e terra a "alma vegetativa" ou nutritiva (ligada à classe burguesa, representando o povo comum) sua hierarquia foi invertida. Os medievais, dada a tradição cavalheiresca, tinham uma opinião mais elevada do amor sexual romântico que Platão, considerando-o sublime e quase divino. Na alquimia, já vimos que, desde Llull, aos quatro elementos se acrescenta um quinto, ou quinta-essência, que permite reunir os demais num único corpo mineral, vegetal, animal ou humano. Um dos últimos grandes alquimistas, Paracelso, sobrepõe a essa teoria outra que admitia três princípios ainda mais fundamentais: enxofre, mercúrio e sal. Os alquimistas sempre consideraram o mercúrio a matriz feminina, emocional e lunar dos metais, que produziria os demais por ação do enxofre, força de vontade bruta, masculina e solar. Paracelso incluiu o sal como princípio sólido, prático-racional e saturnino que em síntese com o enxofre, geraria o mercúrio. Uma sucessão de processos de tese, antítese e síntese a partir do enxofre e mercúrio geraria todas as substâncias e, finalmente, a pedra filosofal. Os alquimistas diziam que há homens terrestres (camponeses e mineiros), aquáticos (marinheiros e pescadores), aéreos (acrobatas e comediantes) e ígneos (ferreiros e ciclopes). Uma inovação de Paracelso foi a introdução dos elementais, isto é, seres espirituais associados aos quatro elementos, que podiam ser manipulados pelos magos e alquimistas: gnomos (terra), ondinas (água), silfos (ar) e salamandras (fogo). Essa idéia deve ter alguma relação com os gênios de Platão e as ninfas da mitologia grega, mas a concepção mais comum desses seres os aproxima da mitologia nórdica: os anões ou "elfos escuros", que nesses mitos viviam nas entranhas da Terra como vermes na carne e fabricavam artefatos mágicos são os gnomos; as sereias nórdicas (nixes) são as ondinas; e os elfos da luz, espíritos dos ventos, são os silfos. Quando às salamandras, seu nome se refere a seres reais, pequenos anfíbios com forma de lagartixa que se acreditava poderem viver no fogo (o amianto, importado do Oriente e de origem desconhecida para os europeus, era considerado a pele da salamandra). Na maçonaria, os elementos representam principalmente etapas da iniciação: o aprendiz começa por sair da terra (vida material), passa pelo ar (filosofia), pela água (religião) e chega ao fogo (iniciação), o que é representado no ritual de iniciação maçônica (vide A Flauta Mágica, de Mozart). Porém, a iniciação sufi (seita islâmica) segue um caminho quase contrário: começa pelo ar (vida material ilusória e irreal), depois fogo (combustão das imagens dessa realidade ilusória), água (realidade divina, fluida e imprecisa), e terra (a divindade, o único fundamento realmente sólido). A Ciência Moderna center|thumb|450px|Tabela Periódica com 118 elementos Em seguida, Robert Boyle formulou a teoria química dos elementos (aperfeiçoada, bem depois, pela descoberta dos átomos), e a teoria clássica deixou de ter lugar na ciência, embora grande parte da química moderna girar em torno de quatro ou cinco elementos fundamentais. Embora a química conheça hoje 117 elementos (29 dos quais artificiais), a maior parte dos compostos da química orgânica, a mais fundamental para a biologia e a economia, são formados de quatro elementos: carbono (sólido, associado à terra), hidrogênio (componente da água), nitrogênio (principal componente do ar) e oxigênio (responsável pela combustão, ou fogo). Existem, também, quatro estados da matéria: sólido, líqüido, gasoso e plasma. Num nível ainda mais fundamental, o das partículas subatômicas (que são o correspondente moderno dos átomos de Demócrito), todas as formas "normais" de matéria são constituídas de quatro partículas: quark up, quark down, elétron e neutrino; e todas as formas de energia são constituídas por quatro forças fundamentais: gravidade, eletromagnetismo, força nuclear fraca e força nuclear forte. Bachelard center|thumb|450px|''Alegoria dos Quatro Elementos'', de Mark Ryden (2006) Os elementos clássicos encontraram, porém, um lugar fora da ciência mas dentro da filosofia moderna, com o fenomenologista Gaston Bachelard, nos seus estudos sobre a poesia e a imaginação: A Psicanálise do Fogo; A Água e os Sonhos ''"Sonhos" propriamente ditos - ensaio sobre a imaginação da matéria'', O Ar e os Sonhos ''"Devaneios" - ensaio sobre a imaginação do movimento''; A Terra e os Devaneios da Vontade: ensaio sobre a imaginação das forças; A Terra e os Devaneios do Repouso: ensaio sobre as imagens da intimidade. Para Bachelard, há uma lei das quatro imaginações materiais que atribui necessariamente a uma imaginação criadora um dos quatro elementos, não imaginados em sua inércia mas em seu dinamismo especial: a terra é riqueza e peso; a água, brandura e repouso; o fogo, desejo e amor; o ar, liberdade e movimento Na inspiração ou na criação literária, nenhuma imagem pode receber os quatro elementos, porque semelhante acúmulo seria insuportável: as verdadeiras imagens são formadas de um ou da conjunção de dois elementos. Os elementos são os hormônios da imaginação. Medicina e Psicologia right|thumb|300px|''Os Quatro Humores'': Melancólico (superior esquerdo), Colérico (superior direito), Sangüíneo (inferior esquerdo) e Fleumático (inferior direito) A teoria clássica dos temperamentos foi formulada pelos médicos gregos contemporâneos de Platão e Aristóteles, igualmente fascinados pela teoria dos quatro elementos. Hipócrates, pai da medicina antiga, afirmou que havia quatro temperamentos básicos do ser humano, devidos à predominância de um dos quatro humores (diríamos hoje hormônios) que controlavam o corpo humano: sangüíneo, devido ao sangue; bilioso ou colérico, devido à bílis amarela; fleumático ou linfático, devido à fleuma ou pituita (isto é, os mucos e líquidos incolores como a linfa); melancólico ou nervoso, devido à bílis negra (humor aparentemente imaginário). O médico precisa ser capaz de reconhecer o temperamento predominante de seu paciente, pois toda doença se deve ao desequilíbrio dos humores e toda cura deve ser no sentido de restabelecer o equilíbrio; assim, o tratamento recomendável para um paciente colérico pode ser o contrário do que se deve dar a um melancólico, ainda que seus sintomas sejam os mesmos. Essa concepção de desequilíbrio é análoga à que hoje se encontra em muitas medicinas alternativas, como a homeopatia, a macrobiótica e a medicina antroposófica, embora seus "elementos" possam não ser os mesmos. As características dos temperamentos são tradicionalmente associadas aos quatro elementos, apesar de não coincidirem exatamente com a visão que deles tinham os filósofos jônicos. O sangüíneo é vivaz, alegre, controlado - o ar; o colérico é vigoroso, inquieto, briguento - o fogo; o fleumático é calmo, lento, meticuloso - a água; o melancólico é triste, egocêntrico, imaginativo - a terra. A hierarquia é menos clara que em Platão e o ideal mais "democrático" - equilíbrio, não domínio absoluto do elemento superior. A partir do século XVII, a compreensão da fisiologia se aperfeiçoou e a teoria clássica dos temperamentos tornou-se demasiado simplista para as necessidades da medicina. Entretanto, a maioria das tentativas dos endocrinólogos, médicos constitucionalistas e psicólogos para classificar seus pacientes acaba por recair em algo próximo ao esquema hipocrático. Gustav Jung, por exemplo, vê quatro funções fundamentais na psique humana e classifica os caracteres humanos de acordo com a predominância de uma delas. O tipo perceptivo, ligado ao aspecto sensorial; o sentimental, ligado à emoção e à moralidade; o pensativo e o intuitivo. Isto está bem perto da concepção neoplatônica e medieval: terra = sentidos; água = imaginação; ar = razão (pensamento discursivo) e fogo = intelecto (intuição), embora Jung, como os hipocráticos e ao contrário dos neoplatônicos, coloque o "ar" no plano mais elevado, acima do fogo. Jung ainda distingue, para cada função, o tipo extrovertido e introvertido, e associa, em cada pessoa, uma função secundária, "auxiliar" da função principal, chegando a um total de 16 temperamentos. Wicca e Neopaganismo center|thumb|450px|Os cinco elementos em uma concepção ocultista moderna right|thumb|250px|O Pentagrama dos cinco elementos na Wicca Em muitos cultos neopagãos, inclusive a Wicca, as representações dos elementos são usadas em rituais que invocam as forças da natureza. Geralmente supõe-se a existência de cinco elementos, representados por um pentagrama no qual podem ser dispostos: fogo, água, terra, ar e espírito (às vezes substituído por "relâmpago", "vida" ou "éter"). As seguintes associações são típicas: A Tradição Indiana [[Imagem:Tattwas.jpg|center|thumb|450px|Símbolos dos cinco tattvas: da esquerda para a direita, Terra, Ar, Água, Fogo e Akasha]] right|thumb|300px|Os sete chakras e suas representações tradicionais [[Imagem:Purusa-Prakrti.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Esquema indiano das três gunas materiais e purusha (o espírito)]] A tradição indiana dos elementos é muito semelhante à grega e possivelmente foi influenciada por ela, pois gregos e indianos estiveram em contato direto desde que Alexandre (discípulo de Aristóteles) conquistou o Império Persa, incluindo o vale do Indo, iniciando um período de quase trezentos anos de domínio parcial da Ïndia por gregos. A filosofia indiana (escola Yoga) reconhece cinco elementos (tattvas, "realidades"), mas dá ao quinto elemento o nome de akasha (espaço, vazio), no lugar do éter dos gregos. Ao contrário dos gregos, os indianos não tinham dificuldade para imaginar o vazio e foram os inventores do zero. Uma peculiaridade do pensamento indiano é que, ao contrário dos gregos pré-socráticos, que pensavam através de imagens; e dos filósofos modernos, que pensam através de palavras; os iogues indianos pensam através de sensações fisiológicas e emoções. Assim, os elementos surgem com maior importância não na especulação sobre a natureza em geral, mas na ioga, onde representam os cinco chakras inferiores: basal (terra), sacro (água), solar (fogo), cardíaco (ar) e da garganta (akasha). O sexto, frontal, corresponde não a um elemento material, mas ao pensamento consciente cognitivo (buddhi - comparável ao intelecto passivo de Aristóteles) e o sétimo, coronário, ao espírito ou essência da vida (atma - comparável ao intelecto ativo). A cada um correspondem diversos símbolos. A terra (elefante) é ainda símbolo de firmeza, base e solidez; a água (crocodilo), de prazer sensorial; o fogo (carneiro ou cabra), de alegria e prazer sexual; o ar (antílope ou corça), de relacionamento e simpatia. Ao lado dos cinco elementos, existe também outra tradição indiana (escola Sankhya - do dualismo espírito/matéria) a doutrina das três qualidades ou princípios (gunas) da matéria (prakriti): princípio de passividade ou negatividade (tamas), princípio de atividade (rajas) e princípio de luz e vida (sattva), os três se contrapondo ao espírito (purusha), princípio inteligente. Os três princípios materiais são representados respectivamente pelas cores negra (ou azul), vermelha e branca. Tamas pode ser considerado como terra/água, rajas como fogo/ar e sattva como éter; ou podem ser aproximados, respectivamente, das almas nutritiva, sensitiva e intelectiva de Aristóteles. Tradição chinesa center|thumb|450px|''Wǔxíng'': o ciclo das cinco fases, ou "elementos" Ao contrário do que se vê na Índia, as concepções chinesas de "elementos" - ou do que tem sido interpretado como tal no Ocidente -, parecem ser totalmente autóctones, sem influência grega. O que geralmente se considera como o sistema dos cinco elementos chineses é o conjunto dos Wǔxíng (Wu Hsing na grafia Wade-Giles, mais propriamente "Cinco Fases"): fogo, água, madeira, metal e terra. Entretanto, ao contrário dos elementos ocidentais, estes "elementos" não são componentes da matéria e sim estados sucessivos de seu ciclo de transformações. Sua origem possivelmente está no antigo calendário chinês, cujo ciclo de cinco anos compatibiliza o ano solar (yáng) com o lunar (yīn). Assim, eles não formam uma combinatória de qualidades, como em Aristóteles; nem uma escada, como em Platão; mas um anel. Esse tipo de hierarquia circular é típica do pensamento chinês e japonês: assim, no jogo japonês de jan-ken-pô, tesoura vence papel, que vence pedra, que vence tesoura; e no jogo chinês da "luta na selva", elefante vence leão, que vence tigre, que vence pantera, que vence cachorro, que vence lobo, que vence gato, que vence rato, que vence elefante. No Wǔxíng, o fogo funde o metal, o metal corta a madeira, a madeira cobre a terra, a terra absorve a água e a água apaga o fogo (ciclo violento, de destruição); mas, por outro lado, a madeira produz o fogo, o fogo (Sol) estimula a terra, a terra produz o metal, o metal gera a água (fundindo-se) e a água gera a madeira (ciclo natural, de produção). right|thumb|200px|''Taìjí tú'' ou Diagrama do supremo definitivo Ao lado desse sistema de elementos, existe outro também muito antigo e que não tem relação imediata aparente com o do Wǔxíng, que é a que se encontra implícita na estrutura do Yì Jīng (I Ching na grafia Wade-Giles, ou Livro das Mutações). Ele parte de dois princípios, yīn (obscuro, indistinto, sombreado) e yáng (claro, distinto, ensolarado), geralmente imaginados como duas formas do grande foco (Taiji ou Tai Chi) que emerge do grande vazio (Taixu ou Tai Hsü), ou como inspiração e expiração da energia primordial ou espírito (Qi ou Ch'i). Não se trata de matéria e espírito como pode parecer numa analogia apressada com o pensamento ocidental, nem mesmo de repouso e movimento, mas antes de princípios de movimento segundo a natureza (em indistinção e abandono em relação a ela) e movimento segundo a vontade (afirmando-se e distinguindo-se em relação à natureza). A luz e o Sol são yáng, porque permitem distinguir claramente entre as coisas; a Lua, a sombra e a névoa são yīn, porque fazem com que elas se confundam. Ambos são ativos, mas um age com facilidade (clareza, sabedoria), outro com simplicidade (ingenuidade, espontaneidade, suavidade). Yáng é fácil de conhecer e difícil de seguir, yīn é fácil de seguir e difícil de conhecer. center|thumb|450px|Os oito trigramas ou Bāguà Estes dois princípios manifestam-se em três níveis: céu, homem e terra. As oito combinações possíveis dos dois princípios em três níveis formam os oito trigramas: macho, brusco ou seco (Qián) - oposto a fêmea ou solo (Kūn); luz ou separação (Lí) - oposto a abismo ou fosso (Kǎn); sacudida, tremor ou trovão (Zhèn) - oposto a submisso, que cede (Xùn); e troca, transação ou transvase (Duì) - oposto a firmeza, solidez, resistência (Gèn). O significado original dos trigramas, porém, foi obscurecido pela superposição de dois sistemas de interpretação diferentes: um mais antigo, dito do imperador Fuxi, e outro mais recente, do Rei Wen. As associações tradicionais são as seguintes: A relação com o Yì Jīng não pode ser exata, pois 5 não se combina facilmente com 8. Geograficamente, pelo arranjo de Fuxi, qián (céu) corresponde ao fogo; mas lí (fogo), à madeira; kǎn (água, abismo), corresponde a metal, mas kūn (terra), à água. Aparentemente, o arranjo do Rei Wen visou tornar a relação um pouco mais lógica: lí (fogo), ao fogo (sul); kǎn (água) a água (norte); mas as conexões de zhèn (trovão) com a madeira (leste) e duì (lago) com o metal (oeste) continuam a parecer arbitrárias. Em geral, se admite a seguinte correlação: *Fogo: ☲ lí *Madeira: ☴ xùn e ☳ zhèn *Terra: ☷ kūn e ☶ gèn *Metal: ☰ qián e ☱ duì *Água: ☵ kǎn A relação com os quatro elementos ocidentais também sempre é necessariamente forçada. No Ocidente e na Índia, geralmente temos quatro ou cinco elementos numa escada hierárquica, ou um elemento transcendente (quinta-essência, éter) num plano mais alto e os outros quatro num plano inferior. Na China, todos os cinco elementos (ou melhor, fases do ciclo) formam um ciclo no mesmo plano e, se algum se destaca, é a terra, que está no centro de todos. Os chineses imaginam a autoridade no centro e não no alto. O eu está no umbigo, não na cabeça. O elemento madeira, na cultura chinesa, é equivalente a vento, o que torna o sistema superficialmente mais parecido ao ocidental, mas a ênfase do elemento chinês cai não sobre o aspecto anímico-espiritual do ar (que corresponde antes ao onipresente e primordial qi, "espírito") e sim sobre sua suavidade e flexibilidade (o que explica a equivalência com a madeira). Há um diagrama de origem chinesa, que dá aos "elementos" chineses os símbolos indianos dos elementos. Nele, de baixo para cima a terra é representada pelo quadrado, a água pelo círculo, o fogo pelo triângulo, o vento/madeira pela meia-lua e o metal pela elipse: o "vento" ganhou o símbolo indiano da água, justamente pela sua associação com o "curvar-se". Tradição Budista Os cattāro mahābhūtāni, "quatro grandes elementos", ou catudhātu (quatro elementos) geralmente listados cânon da literatura Páli são terra, água, fogo e ar, considerados básicos pelo budismo primitivo para o entendimento e a libertação. Ocasionalmente, porém, podem ser identificados cinco ou mesmo seis elementos . Os quatro mahābhūta ou dhātu são tanto "externos" (quer dizer, exteriores ao corpo, como um rio) quanto "internos" (ou seja, do corpo, como o sangue: *'Terra' (paṭhavī-dhātu), interna: cabelo, pelos, unhas, dentes, pele, carne, tendões, ossos, órgãos, material intestinal etc. *'Água' (āpo-dhātu), interna: bílis, fleuma, pus, sangue, suor, gordura, lágrimas, muco, urina etc. *'Fogo' (tejo-dhātu), interno: mecanismos corporais que produzem calor físico, envelhecimento, digestão etc. *'Ar' ou vento (vāyo-dhātu), interno: ar associado com o sistema pulmonar, gases digestivos etc. Dois outros são ocasionalmene citados: *'Espaço' (ākāsa-dhātu), interno: orifícios corporais como as orelhas, narinas, boca e ânus. *'Consciência' (viññāṇa-dhātu), descrita como "pura e brilhante" (parisuddhaṃ pariyodātaṃ), e usada para conhecer os três sentimentos (vedana) de prazer, dor e nem-prazer-nem-dor, e o aparecimento e desaparecimento do contato dos sentidos (phassa) de que dependem esses sentimentos. Segundo o Abhidhamma Pitaka, o "Espaço" é identificado como "secundário" ou "derivado", ao contrário dos quatro primeiros elementos. Tradição Japonesa right|thumb|300px|Gorintō, representação japonesa dos cinco elementos (de baixo para cima: terra, água, fogo, ar e vazio) Na tradição japonesa há duas concepções dos cinco elementos. Uma delas é a derivada dos elemementos ou fases chinesas já descritas acima, chamados em japonês go gyô (五行) proeminentes principalmente no neoconfucionismo do período Edo. A outra, mais comum e conhecida, é a dos go dai (五大 ("cinco grandes"), a saber, terra, água, fogo, vento ou ar e vazio, derivados das crenças budistas: *'Vazio' (空, kū ou sora), representa coisas que não são da vida quotidiana. No ser humano, representa espírito, pensamento e energia criativa, a habilidade de pensar e se comunicar, bem como de criar. Pode ser associado com poder, criatividade, espontaneidade e inventiva. Geralmente é representado pela cor branca. *'Vento' (風, fū ou kaze), representa coisas que se mexem, expandem e gozam de liberdade de movimento. Além de ar e fumaça, representa também a mente humana à medida que se cresce fisicamente, se aprende e se expande mentalmente. Representa também a respiração e os processos internos a ela associados. Mentalmente, representa uma mente aberta e o sentimento de despreocupação. Pode ser associado com vontade, artifício, evasiva, benevolência, compaixão e sabedoria. Geralmente é representado pela cor amarela. *'Fogo' (火, ka ou hi), que representa calor, chama e relâmpago e coisas móveis, enérgicas e agressivas, como animais predadores, assim como o metabolismo e o calor corporal. Na mente, representa ímpeto e paixão. Pode ser associado com motivação, desejo, intenção e extroversão. Geralmente é representado pela cor vermelha. *'Água' (水, sui ou mizu), representa as coisas líquidas, fluidas, sem forma, com rios e plantas, e também sangue e fluidos corporais. Psiquicamente, são tendências emocionais ou mentais à adaptação e mudança. Associa-se com emoção, atitude defensiva, adaptabilidade, flexibilidade, condescendência e magnetismo. Geralmente é representado pela cor azul ou verde (designadas em japonês pela mesma palavra). *'Terra' (地, chi ou tsuchi), representa as coisas sólidas, como pedras, e também ossos, músculos e tecidos. É associado com teimosia, estabilidade, fisicalidade e gravidade. Na mente, é confiança; e emocionalmente é o desejo de que as coisas continuem como estão, a resistência à mudança. Geralmente é representado pela cor preta ou azul-escura. Nas modernas histórias japonesas de aventura, é comum que os protagonistas sejam cinco heróis ou heroínas, cada um associado a um dos cinco elementos, dos quais o associado ao "vazio", branco é o mais poderoso, mesmo que não seja o líder aparente. Nos contos ficcionais sobre artes marciais, nos quais a disciplina se mistura com magia e ocultismo, é comum que se invoque o poder do Vazio para se conectar com a energia criativa quintessencial do mundo. Um guerreiro em harmonia com o Vazio pode sentir seu ambiente e agir sem pensar, ou sem usar seus sentidos físicos. Tradição Iorubá Na tradição iorubá, há cores simbólicas que podem ser associadas a elementos, conforme a tabela abaixo: O elemento ar/branco está associado ao sêmen e aos chamados orixás funfun, responsáveis pela criação do mundo e pela agricultura. Representam o patriarcado, os pais fundadores das tribos e do mundo. O vermelho corresponde principalmente ao sangue menstrual e aos orixás femininos como Iansã e Oxum que também são deusas de rios (água), mas também a Xangô (vermelho e branco), deus do fogo e do raio, que liga as duas esferas. Corresponde ao matriarcado, à sexualidade e fertilidade. O preto, finalmente, é a cor da raça humana (do ponto de vista africano), produto das duas forças, masculina e feminina, é a cor dos orixás ligados à terra e ao mundo das atividades transformadoras: Ogum (ferreiro e guerreiro) em primeiro lugar, mas também Oxóssi e Ossãim. O castanho/lama parece ser uma mistura primordial (análoga ao caos grego) de elementos e não um quarto elemento: associa-se a Ifá, mas também a Nanã (deusa de origem daomeana). Claude Lépine julga necessário admitir seis elementos para classificar os orixás: *1. ar: castidade, tranqüilidade, pacifismo - Oxalás velhos, como Oxalufã; *2. água: fecundidade, feminilidade, maternidade, charme, emotividade - Iemanjá, Oxum, Euá e algumas qualidades de Nanã, Iansã e Obá; *3. terra: secura, dureza, agressividade, insociabilidade - Nanã, Obaluaiê, Oxumaré e Odudua; *4. fogo: vigor, dinamismo, sexualidade, autoritarismo, agressividade - Iansã, Xangô e Exu; *5. natureza: beleza, elegância, sensibilidade, inteligência - Oxóssi, Ossãe, Logunedê (aspecto masculino), Oxaguiã; *6. cultura: virilidade, dinamismo, agressividade, mau humor - Ogum. Referências *Jean-Pierre Vernant, Mito e Pensamento entre os Gregos. São Paulo: Difusão Européia do Livro/EDUSP, 1973 *"Os Pré-Socráticos" in Os Pensadores; São Paulo, Abril, 1973. *Aristóteles, "Physica" in The Basic Works of Aristotle. Oxford: Random House, 1941. *Aristóteles - De Caelo in op. cit. *Jean Chevalier e Alain Gheerbrant, Dicionário de Símbolos: mitos, sonhos, costumes, gestos, formas, figuras, cores, números. Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio, 1988. *Juan-Eduardo Cirlot, Dicionário de Símbolos. São Paulo: Moraes, 1984. *Galileu Galilei, O Ensaiador - tradução parcial mimeografada. *Fred Gettings, Dictionary of Astrology. London and New York: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1985 *Ana Maria Alfonso Goldfarb, Da Alquimia à Química: um estudo sobre a passagem do pensamento mágico-vitalista ao mecanismo. São Paulo: Nova Stella-EDUSP, 1987. *Madeleine Guillaume et. al., L'acupuncture. Paris, PUF, 1975. *Hesíodo, Teogonia: origem dos deuses. São Paulo, Roswitha Kempf, s/d. *Claude Lépine, Os Estereótipos da Personalidade no Candomblé Nàgó in Olòórìshà: escritos sobre a religião dos orixás. São Paulo: Ágora, 1981. *Royston Low, The Celestial Stems: acupuncture theory and practice in relation to the influence of cosmic forces upon the body. Wellingborough and New York: Thorsons, 1985. *Fernando Mateos et. al. Diccionario español de la lengua china. Madrid: Espasa-Calpe, 1977. *Platão, '"La República, o de la justicia" in Obras Completas. Madrid: Aguilar, 1969. *Platão, "Timeo, o de la Naturaleza" in op. cit. *Platão, "Epinomis, o el filósofo" in op. cit. *Peter Rendel, Os Chacras: estrutura psicofísica do homem: um guia para o autoconhecimento segundo a ciência dos Vedas. São Paulo, Hemus, 1983. *Margaret Stutley e James Stutley, A Dictionary of Hinduism: its mithology, folklore and development 1500 B.C.- A.D.1500. London and Henley: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1977. *Jean-Michel Varenne, O Tantrismo. São Paulo: Martins Fontes, 1986. *Luís Rodolfo Vilhena, O Mundo da Astrologia: estudo antropológico. Rio de Janeiro: Zahar, 1990. *Richard Wilhelm (tradutor), I Ching: o livro das mutações. São Paulo: Pensamento, s/d. *Frances A. Yates, Ensaios Reunidos, I: Lulio y Bruno. México: Fondo de Cultura Económica, 1990.